


Darkness Creeps

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Ironwood's Iron Wood, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spit As Lube, Torchwick is an Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: “Has he said anything?” Ozpin stared at the screen. He brought the mug of coffee to his lips, raising his eyebrows over the crest of the obscenely large mug.“Nothing yet. He’s proving difficult. I know he’s not behind everything, but he won’t give up the name of the person he reports to. It’s incredibly frustrating.” Ironwood brought his hand to his metal brow and slumped against his hand. “He has to have a weakness, but I haven’t found it yet.”
Relationships: James Ironwood/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Darkness Creeps

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is marked as dub-con purely because Roman is held captive, so really, he technically can't consent even if he does as a way of messing with Ironwood? If that's not your jam, then back out now.

“Has he said anything?” Ozpin stared at the screen. He brought the mug of coffee to his lips, raising his eyebrows over the crest of the obscenely large mug. 

“Nothing yet. He’s proving difficult. I know he’s not behind everything, but he won’t give up the name of the person he reports to. It’s incredibly frustrating.” Ironwood brought his hand to his metal brow and slumped against his hand. “He has to have a weakness, but I haven’t found it yet.”

“No matter,” Ozpin told him, setting the mug down. “Use any means necessary to find out what you need to know. It’s entirely possible he’s just a pawn with no information. Have some fun while you’re at it. You look stressed, James.” Ozpin smirked, cutting the feed. He turned in his chair, looking back over the skyline of Vale. Ironwood would get him to crack. And if he didn’t, that was still one less piece to the puzzle that they had to solve. 

Meanwhile, James blinked slowly at the monitor.  _ Any means necessary? He can’t be serious.  _ Ozpin had never resorted to violence in the past and despite being the head of a military operation, it was used as a final measure. A last resort. He wasn’t going to torture him for information, at least not physically.

\---

“You’re still trying this sad song and dance? I would think you’d grown tired after all this time, General.” Torchwick crossed his legs, grinning wide. Ironwood sat across from him in a chair, waiting for him to say something useful. “You know, you’re more likely to get honey out of a rock than you are to get me to tell you anything. Like I said before, you caught me. You won. So why do you keep coming back here and wasting my time and yours? Don’t you have a military to run?”

James mimicked the same motion he had done while on video call with Ozpin, leaning with his head against the arm of the chair and rubbed his temple. 

“Are you done giving me a run around? Because I would love to get somewhere with this.” James considered dropping the barrier and finally shaking the life out of him for taking up close to three hours each day for the last two weeks but he had to keep composure. Losing it meant that Roman was winning and that was unacceptable. 

“Who do you work for, Torchwick?”

“Me, of course. I’m in this hustle all for myself. I have quite the reach when it comes to rallying the White Fang with me as well as bringing on every low life in this world.” Roman stood up, then bent over against the forcefield that kept him in his prison. The door usually kept him from seeing out as well, but during his special visits with the General, he got to see the outside for a small bit of time. As well as see that very subtle twitch of the General’s right eye every time he dodged a question he wanted answered. The little things kept him entertained in these very boring times. Cinder was likely having a ball in comparison with her two barely legal lackeys following along like little lost puppies. Not the cute kind though. The kind that shat on the floor and ate your shoes. 

“Are you even paying attention when I ask you a question?” Ironwood asked, snapping his fingers loudly in front of Roman’s face. 

Roman blinked his eyes quickly, feigning innocence. “Did you say something? Should I be paying attention? I’m being held against my will here.”

James felt something inside him snap and he practically punched the panel that brought the forcefield that kept Roman contained down and reached with his other hand to take a tight hold of Roman’s throat. He squeezed and Roman brought his hands up to James’ arm, smacking at it while he was held fast. 

“I can show you being held against your will,” James ground out, his hand closing tighter around Roman’s neck. 

Roman’s attempts to swallow with the hand around his throat were thwarted and he gasped at nothing, starting to grow lightheaded.  _ Man with hands like that could easily make money in brothels without even taking his clothes off.  _

Ironwood released his grip, letting Roman breathe a little so he wouldn’t lose him entirely. He picked him up by his throat, pushing him back against the wall to the left of his cell. It would be so easy to snap his neck right there and be done with him, but then he could lose valuable information. He didn’t even know when the next time he would run into one of Roman’s subordinates. Fuck.

Ironwood slammed Torchwick back against the wall, purposely knocking his head hard against the surface. Releasing his grip slightly, Ironwood leaned in. 

“I want to know who you take orders from.”

If voices could kill, the ice coming off of the General’s icy demeanor and even colder stare would have stopped his heart. Torchwick swallowed down the arousal that threatened to pop up at even the slightest mention of being shown his place, shaking his head slightly and trying to reorient himself. 

“Take it easy. I can’t answer anything if you’re busy man handling me and throwing me against the wall and all. Unless of course that was your angle all along.” He flashed Ironwood a grin, pursing his lips to blow him a kiss and found that hand he brought to his lips forcibly pinned against the wall to his side. 

“Do that again and I’m breaking it off. This is not a game. I’m here to keep my people safe. I will do that at all costs. Now, if you’re done, I would like to know who the hell has been ordering you to attack our cities and trains. Why are the White Fang involved? What do you plan to do with the tech? Torchwick, this is your last time to give me the answers I want. So I would start talking.” Ironwood squeezed his hand to show he meant business, even if Torchwick was all fun and games.

“Temper temper. You seem to think this is a question and answer scenario. What makes you think I even have the answers you want? You never did think of the big picture.” 

Ironwood squeezed his hand harder, and Torchwick’s face grew red. The gasp that escaped Torchwick’s lips gave Ironwood pause and he looked down. Ironwood’s face went slack as he stared down the entirely too cheerful grin on Torchwick’s face after Ironwood came face to face with Torchwick’s erection pressing against the front of his pants. 

“We’re fucking done here.” Ironwood threw him back into the cell, reactivating the forcefield that held him inside. 

“Didn’t know you were such a prude, General! But it makes sense with you being so uptight!” Torchwick called after him, settling back onto the bench inside his tiny cell. Without the room to stretch out, he was left to curl up. Well, after he took care of something.

\---

General Ironwood kept his hands to himself after the next two rounds of questioning yielded less results than before he put his hands around Torchwick’s neck. The image of how hard Torchwick’s cock pressed against his pants, presumably from being choked, was etched into his mind and nothing in the world could make him unsee it. It had been a week and he was still thinking about those lithe legs, slim hips… where was Qrow when he needed him? James pulled the glass of Mistral whiskey to his lips, finishing off his third glass for the night. It had been too long of a day and he had another round of questioning for Torchwick coming up. He just needed to figure out how he would get the answers he wanted. 

You always got more bees with sugar instead of vinegar right? He could send someone else in for this plan, but it had to be him. He needed the information and he didn’t need it watered down through people who didn’t need to know it. Roman was a part of something big. James needed to know what. He finished off the glass of whiskey and set his boots to the floor after having kicked them up onto his desk while he had been deep in thought. 

Let the races begin.

\---

Ironwood set the chair in front of Torchwick’s cell again, sitting opposite him as he looked in through the force field. 

“Oh, so you want to try to pry more out of me, General? Didn’t you learn nothing last time? I’m the head and since you caught me, I guess you win.” Torchwick closed his eyes and shrugged, kicking one of his legs over the other as he sat. “Do you want me to say that you were a good boy now? Would you like a sticker?” he sneered, peeking through his hair to watch for the General’s reaction. 

Ironwood sat there, his fingers tented as he leaned forward. “Say you are the head of this. Say everything you have said is true. Then you wouldn’t care that we have a woman in custody right now talking about how she plans to tell us everything about your plans and ruin your attempts in the Schnee Mines. You’ve been after dust, but not because you need it for weaponry or anything. It’s been for Grimm.”

The smile slowly fell from Torchwick’s face as he considered Ironwood’s words. 

“Cinder Fall is quite the woman when she wants to do the right thing. How much do you trust her?” Ironwood asked. “Because right now, I know enough to bring your entire operation crashing to the ground.” Ironwood kept his face as slack as it was when he walked in. 

“That bitch! What the hell did she tell you? I plan to…. Wait.” Torchwick shook his finger at Ironwood. “You have no way of knowing that it was her that did anything for me.”

“But I do know that you’re a terrible liar and I just needed to use what I had learned from those who have had contact with you to get you to say what I wanted. Now? Do you want to tell me what you’re up to or is this all lip service at this point?” Ironwood raised an eyebrow, watching Torchwick’s moves carefully. He was a pawn. She held the power. She just made him feel like he was important. He didn’t know shit. “You’re not leaving either way.”

Torchwick rolled his eyes, leaning back and settling against the cold wall behind him. “And here I thought you were going to get all angry and make me hard again in your attempts to get information out of me. Oh well. I’m done talking if you already are convinced I know nothing. Do I have any other purpose for you anyway?”

Ironwood looked over his options. He could make the right decision and leave the cells, letting Roman rot in them until he was broken out or died. Or… he could do the unethical thing and have some fun with him. With the alcohol clouding his judgement already, Ironwood deactivated the force field and yanked Torchwick out by his wrist. 

“Hey now! I’m not some rag doll.” Torchwick grunted as he was pressed face first against the wall next to his cell. Ironwood’s hands roamed over his body, looking for anything the guards might have missed. A tracker? Something. 

“Can you even be held hostage by someone without being horny about it?” Ironwood asked with a sigh as his hand brushed over the erection straining the front of Torchwick’s pants. 

“Seems like no, I don’t think I can. But hey, you’re the big bad man keeping me locked up. What’s wrong with a little roleplay?” Torchwick pressed back against Ironwood’s body, rubbing his slim hips toward Ironwood’s crotch. The General had a sharp intake of breath as soon as they made contact and he stopped himself from pressing forward. Even if he had the idea in the first place, it didn’t make it any less alarming when it happened. Ironwood closed his eyes and let the redhead grind back against him. Yes it was the entire intention of coming to his cell tonight, but that didn’t mean he had to actually act on it. The soft gasp that elicited from the man in front of him just made him harder through his uniform and he prayed for a quick death if anyone found out about him holding a prisoner hostage so he could grind against his ass. Torchwick chuckled low in his throat. 

“What’s wrong General? You liking this idea more than you thought? It sure feels like it.” 

Ironwood kept a tight grip on the back of Torchwick’s throat, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket that he had put in there before. His life was out of control at this point but that didn’t stop Ironwood from looping the chain of the cuffs after securing them to Torchwick’s wrists to the wall in front of them. 

“And here I thought it was going to be a vanilla time.” Torchwick leaned his head back against Ironwood’s frame, now able to smell the alcohol on his breath. “Ohhh that’s why you’re so bold. Have you imagined a situation where you get to fuck a prisoner before or do you only roleplay it with that dark haired twink I’ve seen skulking around your---” Ironwood clapped his hand around Torchwick’s mouth.

“You talk too much.”

Torchwick pressed his ass back, giving the General more to work with. Ironwood released the grip on his mouth, fiddling with his belt and looking to the ceiling as he could not believe this was reality. He had already pulled his cock out and was stroking it, just from the image in front of him. “And you’re stressed,  _ General _ . Seems like you should fix that too.”

Ironwood pushed Torchwick’s head forward, keeping his hands bound and reaching around to unbuckle his prisoner’s belt and pants. 

“You’re having such a hard time with this aren’t you?” Torchwick almost sneered, rocking his hips from side to side as his pants slid down his legs. Torchwick pressed back until his barely clothed ass slid against Ironwood’s bare cock. “Mmmm I didn’t expect it to be cold. Is it ice just like your heart?”

Ironwood growled in his throat, pushing Torchwick’s boxers down to match his pants. He didn’t need much, just enough to get inside him. He shouldn’t feel bad about this but he still did to a degree. 

“Do you want me to give you permission?” Torchwick asked, grinding himself back on Ironwood’s shaft, teasing his rim against the head. He emitted a hiss as it pushed him a little further than expected, mostly because it was dry, but teasing was teasing. 

Ironwood shook his head, thinking this was the lowest of his depravity. “Will you tell me what I want?”

“You’ll have to wait and see. It’s been so long since I’ve played the captured bird, but I imagine you have this sort of game set up every so often, don’t you?” Torchwick grinned over his shoulder in time to see James spit, not giving him much more lubrication as he smeared it over the head of his cock and pulled Torchwick’s hips back. Ironwood’s eyes fluttered closed as he sank into him, ignoring the groans coming from his captive until he stilled. The delicious heat around him could almost make him think this wasn’t wrong to a degree, but the sly remark that followed reminded him. 

“So am I special? You never answered my question.” Torchwick grinned and pushed himself back the rest of the way onto that cool metal dick, wincing as he was pushed open far quicker than intended without the prep he usually had when he was fucked. Good thing he relaxed quickly. He tugged at the ring holding his hands, wanting to take more control of the situation, yet Ironwood stopped that. 

“Shut up.”

“Oh ho ho. Am I a protocol violation?” Torchwick stanced his legs as far apart as he could, groaning as Ironwood picked up his pace and gripped his hips to fuck him in earnest. “Oh yeah, General. Violate that protocol. Is that why the guards didn’t come with you this time?” He moaned softly when Ironwood snapped his hips to press into him hard, pushing him up against the wall. “Did you plan this?” he whispered, grinning back against the arm that kept his shoulders against the wall but still allowed him to be bent over enough to push his ass out and take the General’s cock. 

“Shut up,” Ironwood responded, his arm holding Torchwick solid against the wall as the other held his hip and kept him from moving too much to the side. He was controlling this situation and nothing Torchwick said would change that. He chose to do this. He wanted this as much as he wanted…. Fuck. Ironwood slowed down, releasing Torchwick’s shoulders and pulling back into the original position. The one where he had more control of the situation. 

“Softer?” Torchwick asked, rolling up onto the balls of his feet so he was less off balance. The General was tall and that difference felt like he was towering over him. “I didn’t know you wanted soft from me.” 

“I don’t know what I want from you. Except for you to be quiet.” Ironwood found Torchwick easier to slide into when he was quieter, letting his mind drift a little so he could close his eyes. The moans were different, the feeling was similar and before he knew it, Torchwick had quieted enough that all he heard were the hushed gasps and need for more from him. Changing angle had done wonders for his overall disposition, leaving Torchwick as his mercy as he brushed his prostate with each thrust and unraveled him more the longer he went on. 

“See, it’s so much better when you’re quiet.” Ironwood settled into a steady rhythm, pushing in fully when he finished and spilling inside of Torchwick with no more than a quiet groan. Ironwood pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, cleaning the cum from his cock and folded it so no evidence was left behind after he had pulled out. 

Ironwood leaned forward and grabbed the handcuffs, quirking and eyebrow at Torchwick being hard and desperate in front of him. 

Soon Torchwick found himself seated back in his cell with his hands still cuffed and secured to a ring above his head. The General didn’t even have the decency to clean him up or tuck him away before he closed the forcefield to his cell, leaving him sitting there. His cock was nearly weeping from not being allowed release and Torchwick gave him pleading eyes as Ironwood moved to close the door. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”


End file.
